City of Cinder, City of Ash
by Valeera
Summary: We all try to protect the people closest to us. Everyone has that one person they don't want to see get hurt... even when that one person has the ability to hurt you. Yet as the world falls down around me, will I be able to stand by and watch what's happening and not lose myself? Bane/OC


**Hi! This is an edited version of my Dark Knight Roses story, to which, I hope you will enjoy. I have been getting some help from lov3tan, to which I am very thankful. The story is inspired by Wuthering Heights with elements from Phantom of the Opera, and the Hades and Persphone myth. Though I have other stories that I really need to focus on more, I wanted to post this anyway, and if people like it enough, I might continue. I don't have a lot to say at the moment, but enjoy and R&R!**

**Title: City of Cinder, City of Ash**

**Author: Valeera**

**Rating: PG-13- for language, violence, and sensuality**

**Summary: ****We all try to protect the people closest to us. Everyone has that one person they don't want to see get hurt... even when that one person has the ability to hurt you. Yet as the world falls down around me, will I be able to stand by and watch what's happening and not lose myself? **

**Pairings: Bane&OC and others that I will not mention because that will ruin the story!**

**Theme: White Blank Page & The Enemy by Mumford & Sons  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Knight Trilogy or the Batman comics, and never will. I only made this out the depths of my creativity and for entertainment. It all belongs to Christopher Nolan and D.C.  
**

**Over & Out~**

* * *

_"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."~ **Wuthering Heights**_

"Good evening Commissioner. Bit late for you to be here, eh?"

"Just thought I drop by and speak to her again."

I could hear the "good doctor", Jeremiah Arkham, snort in laughter. From behind my back as I stared blankly at the wall, I could feel their eyes stranding on me. Why couldn't these fucking morons just leave me alone?

"You really wanna try that again? No use Gordon. She won't talk to anybody since you found her with that freak's body."

I gritted my teeth together to keep the swelling rage in. How I wanted to just turn around and fling my hands around that bastard's neck. I looked at my hands, examining the newly long and untrimmed nails. I smiled wickedly. How I wanted to use them to scratch his eyes out from his skull just for calling _him_ a freak. He wasn't a freak or a monster like Arkham and all the others who called him out to be. Just because they were the wealthy privileged they thought it gave them the right to judge. They were wrong. They didn't know or see the man that I knew him to be. No, _they_ were the monsters. _They_ were the freaks.

"It doesn't hurt trying again." Gordon simply replied.

"Well then all power to ya!" I could hear Arkham unlock the cell and opening it. He shouted, "Tierny! Your good friend Gordon's here to pay you a visit!"

_'Well go figure, Sherlock,' _I thought to myself sarcastically. I made no movement to tell them I heard them or that I cared. I could hear Arkham mutter to Gordon, "Have fun,", then walking away. I listened to his footsteps till they were just a quiet noise, until it was silent again.

"Hello Dr. Tierny," said Gordon, smiling slightly. He was the only one that ever called me by my professional title anymore. I didn't answer.

"Are you ready for the final trial tomorrow? It'll be a long process, but I'm sure you'll pull through."

Gordon was the only one that ever came to visit, and try to speak to me. Everyone else that cared about me either forgot about me or abandon me, were residing at Blackgate, or they were dead. I was alone. When I didn't still speak, Gordon sighed.

"I just gotta know something. Why did you do it?"

I slowly turned my head to look at him. His eyes were soft, calm, but there was one emotion there that I hated the most: pity. I sneered at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked, surprising myself by the sound of my own voice. It was hoarse and raspy from lack of use.

"Crane was in my position, but I'm sure you've never asked why he went off the wall."

"That doesn't matter to me. You had everything. You were Gotham's finest surgeons, about to spend the rest of your life with-"Gordon paused for a moment and looked away, unsure if he should mention his and Gotham's fallen hero. He regained his composure, and finally looked at me again.

"I just want to understand why." I placed my hands against my abdomen, letting his simple phrase maneuver through my brain. I still asked myself at times why I went with it. Why did I give everything up? I could've left that world behind. I still would've been a practicing doctor, and could've had that family with the white picket fence. It was what I had dreamt of to be mine since I was a little girl.

But I wasn't that naïve little girl anymore.

I saw how the world truly was as I got older: it was corrupt, cold, and no light. It was only darkness. He showed me that world. He became my protector and the only good thing in my life as we decided to set fire upon the world. Wherever he went, I would follow. I'd do anything for him. As I look back on all of the decisions that I made, I realized something then.

Even after everything that we put each other through, everything we've been through from the beginning till the end, I don't regret it. If I was given a chance to go back change every, I wouldn't do it.

"I'm not going to defend what I did wasn't wrong." I simply told him. "But if you lived my life, seen the things that I had seen- then you would understand why I did the things I did."

Things became quiet between us, when I finally thought of something.

"Would you like to hear my story, Commissioner? Would you like to know why?" I asked softly, surprising Gordon. He nodded, hoping he would finally have his answers. I gave him a hard, bitter smile.

"It's quite a long story. It's not quite a happy one either. Besides, there's never really any happy stories dropped off here in a place like Arkham."

* * *

**Love? Hate? Hope this a great start and plz review!**


End file.
